


Letter of Invitation

by p4ratchet



Series: Smash Vault [5]
Category: Mother : EarthBound Zero
Genre: Earthbound - Freeform, Gen, Nintendo - Freeform, Super Smash Bros. - Freeform, mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p4ratchet/pseuds/p4ratchet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the new Super Smash Bros. game is announced, Lucas worries whether he'll be asked to return to the game too. When Ninten arrives in his sleepy village however, he begins to realise there may be something more pressing to worry about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter of Invitation

The day is 11th June 2011, a normal old Tuesday for Lucas as he sat peacefully in his living room in Tazmily Village. It had been over 5 years since his first adventure began and after participating in the Brawl he was ready to stay at home and live the quiet life. The spotlight didn’t agree with him completely and he recognised that Ness was far better at being in the public eye for the EarthBound series anyway. Indeed Lucas was entirely satisfied to begin his days as a retired video game veteran, away from all the excitement. Only today things would cease to remain as he had liked. Today his world would change forever, or at least what world he had left to experience. For today of all days his phone began to ring, the unfamiliar chime taking a moment to break his content reverie.  
“Lucas have you heard the news!” Ness was all excitement. “Sakurai has finally begun the next Super Smash Bros. and I tell you now it’s going to be a big one. Everyone is excited about getting their chance to return. I hear the usual crowd are already involved, you know Mario, Pikachu and the like. I can’t wait! Got to keep the line free though buddy I’m waiting for my call any minute”, and as spiritedly as he had burst back into Lucas’ life he had hung up the phone. Lucas had only time to mumble a hello down the phone before placing it back on the hook.  
Could he face the Smash battles again? The last outing had been rough and truthfully without Ness’ support he wouldn’t have enjoyed much of it anyway. He believed Sakurai knew his feelings on the matter, perhaps the phone call would not come this time. Would that be okay? Should he be doing more for his series? His game hadn’t even left Japan yet, shouldn’t he be helping to spread the word. He locked up his home and decided a walk would ease his now troubled mind. But poor Lucas should have stayed home this particular day, if only he had done. Sadly even that wouldn’t have saved him.  
Out on the cliffs Lucas stared out to sea and thought back on the adventures he had had in the last couple of years. He was so deep in thought however that he did not notice another boy approach him, stand next to him and join him in silent contemplation. When Lucas eventually realised he was not alone he almost fell off the cliff in surprise. For this was no ordinary kid beside him. This was Ninten, the original hero of EarthBound.  
Lucas had not met Ninten before; all he knew about this other child was that he had once been close friends with Ness. That had been years ago before Smash began, before the schism had separated the two indefinitely. Lucas remembered finding a sticker featuring the boy during his time on the Subspace Emissary but Ness had refused to acknowledge it and, despite being unnerved by this response, Lucas had kept it ever since.  
“This is a peaceful village you live in Lucas, it’s not like where I’m from at all.” Ninten turned and smiled but Lucas could not help but notice the lack of warmth in his eyes. “I wanted to meet you Lucas, to see who you really were. Would you really turn down a chance to help your series out?” Lucas was seized by the sudden question and Ninten, seemingly satisfied without a response, turned and began to walk back towards the village. “I look forward to seeing you again soon Lucas, perhaps we can talk more then.” In a flash he began to run at unbelievable speed before teleporting completely out of sight. A great sense of dread began to fill Lucas’ heart as he stared at the spot the boy had been but a moment ago.  
The next day Ness called again. “I’ve got my invitation; I’m going back to Smash!”

There was little to note in the following months. Ness was ringing regularly to check if Lucas’ invitation had arrived, while also relaying all the information he could about the next great Smash celebration, but otherwise Lucas’ world returned again to its peaceful normality. Yet one day he found his front doorbell ringing and was surprised to find that Ninten was once again before him. Ninten took the liberty of inviting himself in and took a seat in Lucas’ living room. Of course Lucas tried to be as hospitable as possible but this sudden surprise made him all nerves.  
Ninten did not appear to notice any discomfort, nor did he provide any explanation for his visit and instead decided to introduce himself properly after failing to do so during their last encounter. “I’m Ninten and it sure is a pleasure to meet you Lucas. There aren’t very many of us EarthBound protagonists, I’m sorry I haven’t met you until now”. And just like that he began to speak with Lucas as if the two boys had known each other for years. He asked Lucas things about his adventure and his time in the Brawl, although he never mentioned the next instalment that neither boy had yet been invited, which made Lucas worry further; did the other boy know about it, surely he did or else he wouldn’t have asked that bizarre question out on the cliff, so then why not talk about it, should he raise it himself? Nevertheless he listened as Ninten continued about his own adventures and how he missed them and how long it had been since he’d really tested out his abilities. After an hour of this he thanked Lucas for the hospitality and left promising to come back again next week. However he paused on the threshold and added, “You wouldn’t mind keeping my visits from Ness a secret would you. I’ll explain another time but I really must go now. Thanks!” With a final wave he teleported into the distance once more.

True to his word Ninten returned the following week and Lucas bore the brunt of his spirited conversation. In fact Ninten made a point of returning every week, always asking Lucas questions and relating back with things that he’d experienced in his game. All the while Lucas could never feel entirely at ease with this strange boy, in the back of his mind the question given to him on their first meeting kept replaying itself. “Would you really turn down the chance to help your series out?” Why did Ninten ask him this? Did it matter anymore anyway, surely the Smash invitation wasn’t coming; it had been too long now. He had thought about telling Ness about Ninten’s visits but the former’s phone calls had started to become scarce now the likelihood of Lucas not being part of the new Smash game was becoming more apparent.  
However one day, a couple of weeks after these visits started, the phone rang and interrupted Ninten mid story. Lucas apologised and went to answer the call, finding a somewhat dejected Ness on the other line. “It looks like we’re out of luck Lucas; I can’t believe Sakurai hasn’t sent you an invitation. I’m heading over to yours now. We’re going to go see him and straighten this out. I’ll be over in the next 20 minutes”. Ness hung up and Lucas suddenly felt panicked. Ninten never had explained his reason for keeping his visits secret and Lucas hadn’t found the opportunity to ask despite the weeks rolling by.  
When he returned to the living room he asked Ninten to continue but the boy cut him short. “Who was on the phone Lucas?” Thinking this a good opportunity to naturally enter the subject of Ness into conversation, Lucas decided it was now or never.  
“It was Ness actually. He’s coming over soon.” Ninten took the news silently and so Lucas thought to continue. “He seems to think my invitation to the new Smash isn’t coming so he wants us to go see Sakurai and find out once and for all.” More silence as a morose expression took control of Ninten’s face. Lucas nervously added, “I’m not really sure I mind either, the spotlight doesn’t agree with me like it does Ness and…” but he was cut short.  
“It is a great honour to be accepted into the Smash Bros. roster. It immortalises you and your series and every Nintendo should rightfully belong in it. To say you aren’t bothered, what is wrong with you?!” Ninten sat perfectly still but a chilling edge had entered his tone. Before Lucas could respond he continued, “you are simple though Lucas, I suppose that’s what comes from living out here in the sticks. Perhaps I was the simple one to think you’d be given an invitation after your pathetic show in the Brawl.”  
Lucas felt suddenly in danger as Ninten got to his feet, and instinctively put up his PSI shield as defence now the situation seemed hostile. “Ahh you’re not all dumb are you, but it’s too late to fight me, my dear successor, for I know everything about you now.” A bright beam exploded from Ninten’s fingertips and Lucas was smashed through the wall into his kitchen. He couldn’t believe it; Ninten was known to never use offensive PSI. His consciousness ebbing away, Ninten stalked over to him. “I had planned to simply kill you and take your invitation for myself but I see now that is no longer an option. I didn’t want to resort to getting Ness involved but it seems I have no choice. You’ll make the most excellent hostage.” Lucas tried to yell for help but his body wouldn’t react anymore and all turned to black.

Lucas slowly came to though for a while he wasn’t sure if Ninten’s attack had made the whole world cave in around him. Gradually his surroundings began to take shape and he found himself laid inside a great crater. It was night time, or at least he thought. The sky above was so thick with darkness that it seemed as if the whole world had been swallowed by something otherworldly. He struggled to his feet and tried to ascertain if he was alone. Ninten was standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking the pit below him.  
“Remarkable place don’t you think Lucas. This site hasn’t felt the presence of humans for a long time, once a home for extra-terrestrial life and so tainted forever more.” He turned to face Lucas whose grogginess had finally subsided. “Welcome to Mt. Itoi, the place my final battle took place many years ago. You have the privilege Lucas, of witnessing a rebirth, a change of fate. For no longer will this be my end but the end of another.” Lucas cast a PSI shield and prepared to engage in combat. But Ninten laughed at his efforts.  
“You have the wrong idea Lucas; you’re not the person I’m here to fight, not anymore”. Ninten surged forward and in an instant Lucas’ shield shattered and a painful constrict was placed upon him. Ninten’s PSI had become something unreal, and as Lucas felt the pain surge through his body Ninten began to lift him off the ground with his abilities and slowly levitated him over the edge of the cliff. There Lucas was left suspended as Ninten smiled maliciously at his manipulation.  
A loud crack of a teleportation spell was heard in the distance. “He’s finally come to save you Lucas,” The telekinetic constrict upon Lucas became tighter and the boy could not help but cry out in agony. He tried to break free but his body simply wouldn’t listen; he was helpless.  
Suddenly a huge explosion shattered one of the walls of the pit and Ness appeared through the dust and debris of the mountain side. “Ninten stop, leave him alone!” He stood with his baseball bat at the ready, but when he saw Lucas being suspended over the cliff edge for a moment he was overcome with the stakes laid out before him. Without the safety net of the Smash regulations he wasn’t so sure about his chances here. “What do you want with Lucas? He’s done nothing to you!” he shouted across the crater.  
“Don’t be naïve Ness, you know precisely what this is really all about!” Ninten, without hesitation, launched himself at the other boy, his PSI powers giving him the momentum of a cannonball. Ness rolled out the way and swung his baseball bat just in time, striking the side of Ninten and sending him hurtling off course. But Ninten was prepared and righting himself, threw his boomerang, striking Ness square in the stomach. A little winded Ness prepared for another attack, firing off his PK Flash into the sky. Ninten had already launched another ferocious assault but was caught in the light of Ness’ attack. The PK Flash burst but Ninten fired off his shield just in time to come out unscathed. But Ness launched in with his bat and the first serious hit was struck, with Ninten crashing across the ground.  
This sudden strike loosened the PSI grip on Lucas and he began to hurtle towards the infinite darkness below. But Ninten, quickly regaining his senses, placed his hold back on him before Lucas went out of sight. Ness had already prepared to rescue his friend but was astonished to see Ninten do it for him. “What are you playing at Ninten let him go!”  
“Don’t you see how this works Ness? It’s either your life or his! You strike me down and Lucas falls to his death and believe me you won’t be able to get close enough to him to change that.”  
Ness felt desperate all of a sudden. He just wanted to be back in Smash Bros. He didn’t care about all this hatred built up between them. “Ninten I’m sorry they chose me over you but whatever your problem is, please, Lucas doesn’t have anything to do with it.”  
“Lucas got involved when he decided he didn’t need to represent our series. He got the chance and he let us down. I never got that chance, it’s my series and I was overlooked over you! Neither of you deserve your luck” Ninten was entirely enraged and the same devastating PK Beam he unleashed on Lucas was sent directly in Ness’ direction. “I’m the strongest out of all of us! I could be the Smash King!” The range of the attack was great and Ness was knocked entirely off balance by its fury. His fall was great and, landing on his head he was knocked out cold. The battle was over.  
“See how much more I deserve this! You’re weak compared to me! I shall have your invitation and when I stand victorious over everyone I will announce my true identity to the world! Then the whole world will love me instead like it always should have been! Ness may appear on the title screen but it shall be Ninten who finally takes part.” He prepared one final attack, charging up for a killing blow to end Ness’ life. “Goodbye my former friend!” he cried. But the PP required to unleash the blow had loosed the hold over Lucas who, prepared this time had used his own PSI to land safely on the cliff edge. Seeing he had one opportunity to save Ness, and despite the incredible pain Ninten’s assault had caused him, he launched himself into the fray.  
Ninten fired his attack, its trajectory on the mark. Lucas propelled himself forward with PK Thunder and landed directly in the beams path. With a final effort he cast a spell he learnt in the many weeks spent chatting with Ninten. The 4th Dimension Slip took Ness to safety. The beam struck Lucas from behind and the startling warmth took his life instantly.  
The next day Lucas’ invitation to the Smash arrived in the post. With Ness’ whereabouts unknown Ninten finally took up the gauntlet in Super Smash Bros. though under the guise that he was Ness. But the Mother series was greatly damaged by the disappearance of two of its protagonists. Not that Ninten minded, for all he wanted was the attention he felt he deserved. But he knew Ness had gotten away and however hard he tried to forget it, it haunted him every day. For he knew Ness was biding his time, his return would come and Ninten would be prepared for whatever guise it arrived in.  
On April 1st 2015, an announcement arrived that Lucas would be returning to Super Smash Bros. after all.


End file.
